User blog:Thebiguglyalien/ALL USERS, PLEASE READ
Hello users of UnAnything! There are many things I would like to discuss with you. So, please tolerate me, and try to read this whole blog: Inter-User Communication The first and (in my opinion) most important topic I would like to discuss would be the communication between our users... or lack of it. Though UnAnything is really the only wiki I'm active on often, I have been a member of many different wikis in the past. And there is one key component: communication = success. This is why I made this blog. We could definitely benefit from additional communication and working together (so cheesy, I know). Yes, we have talk pages, but these are mainly for one on one conversations. If we could open a forum for discussions, or use our , it would definitely benefit us. We would be able to discuss ideas and improvements, work with each other, and simply make this wiki better than before. Stub Articles Besides the problem above, this is probably the biggest problem we have. We have way too many stubs. As of now, well over one tenth of all mainspace pages on the UnAnything Wiki are in the article stubs category. This is way more than necessary. One of the main problems is that people are creating articles, and leaving them as stubs. Everyone's been doing it, including myself. This has to stop. If you are creating a page, make it a decent size. In order to take care of this, we are of course going to have to stop making stubs, as I said above. But we are also going to have to take care of the ones we already have! I can think of only two ways to handle this: #Actually fix them. #Mass deletion. I'm leaning more towards option #2, as it seems nobody is willing to fix them. Anyone think different? Categories Yet another major issue plaguing us are the categories. When I first came to this wiki, the categories were a mess. There were different categories on every page. Overall, there were hundreds of useless categories, or categories that only held on page. Eventually, I spent a few hours cleaning it up. However, it seems this was not enough. They are still out of hand. There are a few simple guidelines that you should follow to fix this: #'Put categories in the right places.' As I said in A Guide To UnAnything (which you should read, if you haven't already), Bowser is not a bird, so do not put him in Category:Birds #'Do not make up your own categories for one page.' This does not mean you can't make your own categories. But if you do, it should be filled with several pages that all fall in that category. NOTE: Actually make the category! After placing it, click on it, and write a basic description. #'Spell category names correctly.' When you put in categories, capitalization and spelling matter. You will create a whole new category if you type it wrong. NEED MOAR USERS!!! The title of this section says enough. We need moar users! Ideas?! We need 'em, bad! WANTED Articles Though not a major issue, I would like to remind our users of the WANTED Articles. In the past few days, four different users have been editing (not counting people who are logged out), but there are only two votes on the WANTED article poll! Please vote if you have not already. Category:Blog posts